Another Dragon
by Mushmallow62
Summary: As the world bowed down to The Dragon Emperor, he learns that there is someone who also wields a dragon bey and he decides that he shall not have this person, who never enters tournaments to tarnish the name of the drago.


Slowly, ever so slowly the world began to bow down to Ryuuga, seeing him too powerful to ignore and finding that they had no real chance of fighting him to get freedom, it made life easier to just allow him to rule over the lands.

He had Tsubasa as his right hand man, the darkness that had come through him had created a blader who could stand by his side; although he was no fool, he knew that Tsubasa believed he would fall. Such thoughts would be treasonous, however Tsubasa was loyal and never thought to betray him so he let it slide. Then he also had Kenta, his protégé, although no one actually realised it yet, he never announced it; some thought of him as Ryuuga's left hand blader, but other's argued that Kenta rarely went out to battle the opposing bladers so it would be imposable for him to be Ryuuga's left hand blader.

He should be pleased with these results, Tsubasa was keeping the rebel bladers at bay – he even found where Kyouya had been hiding out, along with Benkei and managed to get the Leon bey, effectively leaving Kyouya powerless. However the Eagle blader admitted;

"He couldn't battle me anyway; he's gotten a lot weaker. Who knows what happened to him,"

The two of them agreed to not tell Kenta, or the blade tech Madoka. The girl was approached by Ryuuga, he had seen her by Ginga's side and he had heard plenty of things about what she was capable of doing. He made her an offer and she never refused, in fact she had appeared to be terrified; which wasn't too surprising since he had sent a few of her friends into a coma, but she came to work with them and he had never actually heard her complain, if anything she appeared to be thriving. She was seeing far more battles now than she had before, got more information about their bey's and just learned things at a faster pace.

So far everyone in his close circle was happy, however he had heard from both Tsubasa and Kenta of a blader with a dragon bey.

He frowned when he learned that information and got Madoka to check up on it, what she reported back surprised him and partially insulted him as well.

This dragon blader didn't take part in any tournaments at all; in fact they didn't participate in their local championships.

"Huh must be weak," He said softly and Madoka just looked at her computer screen, showing him all the data that she could find, which admittedly wasn't much.

"There's just not enough data…" She began but Ryuuga shook his head.

"If he's not part of any tournaments then how would we have the data? How weak is his dragon bey though?" Ryuuga said thoughtfully, bringing out his L Drago and found himself hating this blader who would dare to disgrace the draco line.

"It appears that he uses his bey to help him find ancient treasure…" Madoka explained and showed him one video that had the bey in action.

"Search for him," He commanded and she just nodded slowly.

"I… I already did," She told him weakly and he blinked in surprise; "I thought you would want to find him,"

"Good work," He said with a nod and walked away, not before he passed Tsubasa and Kenta on his way out; "Kenta, with me,"

Tsubasa just stared at him, wondering what was going on but Ryuuga just gestured for him to go and speak to Madoka and as they walked away he grinned.

"You are up to something," Kenta commented and he laughed.

"The sooner they get together the better," He informed him and became serious; "_We_ are going to find another draco blader,"

"Another?" Kenta repeated and Ryuuga nodded; "But…"

"I refuse to have someone out there with a dragon bey and not put their all into it,"

Kenta smiled; _A dragon Emperor always keeps an eye on his subjects._

Ryuuga had a plan in his mind, if the other balder battled him he would fight back, to make a point and to see what skills the other blader would have. He would make sure he trained him properly; after all he refused to have someone with a weak draco bey.

XXX

He sat down on the boulder, looking over the desert tundra and heard a helicopter coming towards the area he was in. Frowning he began to walk away, wondering who would bother to come out here, no archaeologists would come out in a helicopter; it could disturb the sand and make it harder to find the treasure.

However when the two people got out of the helicopter he knew there would be trouble. The white hair and the gleaming golden dragon crown was the clue that he had trouble on his hands; however his hand didn't go to his bey. He was a lot of things but stupidity – contrary to popular belief – wasn't one of them.

Although the Dragon Emperor wasn't interested and brought out his bey and launcher, getting ready to battle; with that how could he do anything else but get ready for a fight?

"Why are you here?" He finally asked, slowly taking a few steps towards them.

"You have a draco bey," Ryuuga said with a smirk; "What's your name?"

"Ryuuto," He slowly brought out his own bey and got ready to battle, but he wasn't hopeful after all he had heard a lot of what this blader was like.

As they launched and their bey's slammed into each other although Ryuuto went on the attack; knowing that both their bey's may be attack types, L Drago had the upper hand.

"Hammer Volt!" He cried out, as the energy appear from his blue bey and appeared in his hands as well.

Kenta stared at the new blader, surprised not only at how much he _looked_ like Ryuuga, but also his attack was so much like Ryuuga's own Dark Move.

Ryuuga noticed that this bey was low to the ground, so L Drago couldn't feed off the energy of the other, so he did what he always did, used his Dark Move. Ryuuto must have noticed the connection of their attacks because he didn't even try to dodge the attack and his bey tumbled to his feet.

"Tch, how can you let your bey be so weak?"

Ryuuto glared as he bristled at what he was insinuating, picking up his bey; "Weak? Just because I don't take part in those tournaments? We work together just fine!"

"Your bey should be so much _stronger_," Ryuuga told him and Kenta just looked at them, wondering how that could seem alike and yet be anything but.

"Meaning what?"

"Join me and you can get a more powerful bey," Ryuuga nodded at Kenta who walked over to the other blader though Ryuuto looked at him wearily.

"I'm a lot stronger than I used to be. I know it sounds like a line just to get you to join but…" Kenta glanced over at Ryuuga; "It's not that bad,"

"Yea? But I'm not interested in…"

"You became a blader for a reason though right? You started by battling others?" Kenta asked him and Ryuuto nodded slowly; "Well why not learn to get stronger?"

He frowned, not sure if he wanted to take the chance, to move away from something he enjoyed doing and yet… the prospect of becoming stronger was tempting.

_What do I have to lose?_ He wondered to himself and then nodded; "All right, just because I want to improve,"

Ryuuga smirked, pleased that this blader would join him and become stronger.

Over the months Ryuuto did become stronger, so much so that Ryuuga decided that he would become his left hand man, which was an honour and the Dragonis blader almost turned him down.

"What about Kenta?" He had asked and Ryuuga raised an eyebrow.

"He still needs more work,"

"More work? Are you…" The penny dropped as Ryuuto figured it out; "Oh… _oh_! I see," Although he had figured Kenta was special, he didn't realise that Ryuuga had such plans for him, in fact no one actually knew about it he was the first to guess.

"Don't tell anyone," He warned him; "Now, we're going to have to fix you upi," He said and looked at Ryuuto's clothes who frowned.

"What? Why?" Ryuuto looked at himself, not seeing a problem in what he was wearing.

"We look alike, you have gotten stronger that you are actually a challenge to me, for my enemies you would scare them," Ryuuga grinned and Ryuuto nodded, understanding what he was talking about.

"Well… I don't want to wear the same clothes as you do,"

So it was settled, Ryuuto became something of a clone for Ryuuga, although the other balder still maintained his sense of self, he just looked a little bit more like the Dragon Emperor than before.

In the end the world knew full well who its master was, it also knew that any uprisings would be punished and that rebels were to be ousted as soon as.

Although the trio liked the rebels, it kept them on their toes. However it was the Age of the Dragon, it was Ryuuga's time to rule and train new potential bladers like Kenta and Ryuuto who would go and make their own protégé's as well.

"What are you planning now?" Tsubasa asked as he spotted Ryuuga grinning.

"Soon this place will know all about strength, of _power_,"

Tsubasa just nodded, watching the training happen from above and glanced up to see his eagle, ever faithful friend who remained beside him at all times, and wondered what the world would have been like had Ginga actually _won._

Ryuuga glanced at him sharply, letting him know that he was aware of that thought and didn't appreciate it. So he pushed that thought away and continued to watch the training proceed.

Ryuuga grinned pleased that his rule was taking shape and that people were aware of him and of his _power._


End file.
